tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotaru Kojima
Hotaru, known as Mew Onyx Storm among the colonies, is the fourth of the Galaxy Mews and the youngest of the group. Origin Hotaru came to the colonies with her older sister Arisu of about thirteen years when she was six. During the rush to the colonies, Hotaru and her sister were separated from their parents and forced onto different ships. As a result, the two girls had to live on their own, with Arisu, once carefree and simple, becoming overbearing and tired in her responsibility of taking care of her little sister. Hotaru's sibling ended up working as an assistant to a Merchant in the marketplace in order to obtain supplies such as food and clothing to support the both of them, but became much too busy to stay with her all the time. She always left Hotaru alone in their bunker, instructing to stay out of trouble until she returned home. Of course, Hotaru, being such a free and mischievous spirit, never did remain at bay. Despite their misfortune and the droll life of the colonies, Hotaru would always find a way to entertain herself and make the best of things, even if it occasionally got her into trouble. As soon as Arisu stepped out of her bunker to go to work, Hotaru would immediately plan her day. Most of the time, she would pull harmless but spectacular pranks on other people in the colonies, depending on who there was for her to pull them on. She would constantly mess with other people in their bunkers, cause mischief in the marketplace, and even fool with any officers nearby, so long as she could run faster than them, which, being so sprightly and young, she typically could. For the most part, Hotaru evaded trouble and never got caught, as she was horrendously flexible and agile. As a young girl back on earth, Hotaru's parents put her in gymnastics classes in order allow their daughter to exert her energy without bothering anyone else. Of course, this didn't stop Hotaru from being just as sly and mischievous elsewhere as in her classes, and so she grew up to be the sly, tricky little girl she is now. The fun Hotaru had doing these sorts of things made life better and more cheerful for her on the colony, but unfortunately, the carefree behavior suddenly came to a halt when in one particular instance, she forgot to be careful. After pulling a prank that went destructively awry, Hotaru got caught by an officer. Having been used to getting away with everything and therefore never expecting this, she did all she could think of--run away. Needless to say, the officer ran after her, and the two were led on a merry chase. After some time, Hotaru began to grow tired of running, surprised that anyone older than her could keep up, and looked for anywhere she could hide or anyone to aid her. Luckily, she ran into two of the Galaxy Mews, Chrysalis and Niji, who had been on their way to Akio's laboratory to train. Hotaru pleaded with the Mews to help her out as she was in a great predicament, and the two girls, sympathetic, agreed. When the officer caught up with Hotaru, he was surprised to see Chrysalis and Niji aiding the troublemaker. However, since the two were a part of the Galaxy Mews, who everyone respected due to their bravery and courage, he let it slide and allowed Hotaru to go free-- provided she stay out of trouble. Hotaru was horrendously grateful to the girls for helping her out and expressed her admiration for them and their cause. Niji and Chrysalis were charmed by this young girl and, when they found out she was out on her own, offered to take her to the Laboratory to watch them train. Of course, Hotaru excitedly agreed. She enjoyed watching the Galaxy Mews perform various attacks and displays of their skill, but she couldn't help her rather boasting personality--Hotaru wanted to join in too, so she decided to show off. She interrupted the girls' training and jumped in the air, flipped around, stretched and rolled, doing everything she knew how. Surprisingly, instead of being annoyed by her interruption, the Galaxy Mews were quite impressed. Akio, who had been observing everyone, came up to Hotaru and asked her where she'd learned to do what she had just done. Pleased with the attention, Hotaru explained how her parents had put her into gymnastics class and how she liked to mess around and pull pranks on people. She also bragged about how lightning fast she was and that nobody had ever caught her before today. Akio chuckled at this flaunting young child and asked her if how she'd like to join the Galaxy Mews, believing that, with a little more work, she could grow strong enough to aid them in their mission to make Earth a place for humans to live in again. Hotaru became extremely excited at this offer, ready to agree, but then thought better of it, taking into consideration that there was no way her sister Arisu would let her do something so dangerous. Understanding the situation, Akio and Niji went off to where Hotaru and her sister resided and talked with Arisu about the offer. She was reluctant, but knew that her family would be reunited again after so long a time of being apart if the Mews were successful, so she allowed Hotaru to become a Galaxy Mew. Akio took Hotaru to the laboratories where she was transformed, and from then on, the energetic girl was known as Mew Onyx Storm. She was still a bit of a showoff at times, but she otherwise proved to be a great addition to the team, happy, energetic and loveable. Personality Hotaru is awfully bubbly and happy by nature, especially when she is around her friends and teammates. She is also quite easygoing and understanding of others, especially willing to help them when she can. Hotaru carries an air of mischief and slyness with her, typically keeping to her nature and pulling pranks on the other girls and Akio, much to their dismay. She has a habit of always wanting to be in the spotlight as any other child would, but will stay out of trouble when necessary When not in the midst of any missions or responsibilities, Hotaru will be all over the place, looking for something fun to do and occasionally bouncing off the walls with energy. But despite her goofy and energetic nature, when in a serious battle, Hotaru will take a mature attitude and always try to defend her teammates, very loyal to her friends. Powers and Weapons Hotaru is infused with the DNA of a yellow-cheeked gibbon, relative to her energetic nature and agile ability. When as Mew Onyx Storm, Hotaru harnesses the power of Storm and''' Haze', and has the ability to control and conjure '''lightning' through her weapon. She is incredibly agile and has a strike-and-dodge technique in battle, typically swiftly avoiding many attacks. She will often fight along side one of her teammates, either as support or because they want to protect her, being so young. Mew Onyx Storm wields her weapon, the Onyx Ring, '''and will attack with '''Ribbon Lightning Stomp. Relationship With Team [[Akio Fujioka|'Akio']] Hotaru thinks that Akio is a lot like Arisu as he can be reserved and much too serious, and she picks on him a lot because of it. She’s mostly seen pulling pranks on him and badgering him with endless questions about his work and other things. She noticed that Akio treats her as his own child and is very strict with her when she gets out of hand. Hotaru never takes Akio seriously even when he does so, and only tries to be an ‘adult’ about things when It comes to battles. [[Niji Harada|'Niji']] Hotaru thinks that Niji can be too serious at times and thinks her to be a little bossy, but otherwise, they get along and work well in battle. [[Hikari Yamamoto|'Hikari']] Hikari and Hotaru get along quite a bit and they play together and tease the other Mews and even play pranks on them every so often (especially on Akio). Hotaru and Hikari do fight sometimes, however, over simple things and because of it, Hotaru thinks of Hikari as a big sister (but not as boring as Arisu!) [[Chrysalis Müller|'Chrysalis']] Hotaru thinks Chrysalis is amazing and she idolizes her quite a bit. She always wants to hang around her as often as she can and gets a bit jealous when she and Niji hang out together because they ‘talk about boring grown-up stuff ‘ and don’t really pay attention to her when they’re together [[Nexus|'Nexus']] Hotaru likes to play around with Nexus and is always intrigued when she tells stories about her home. Hotaru thinks Nexus is 'super cool', being an Alien and coming from such an interesting background. Extra Information Full Name: Hotaru Kojima Nationality: Japanese Age Colony: 6 Age Current: 10 First Chapter Appearance: "Stormy Weather" Theme: Human and Other Pictures _DVD_07_640x480WMV9__0140.jpg Kikki16.jpg Animal20Instinct20Kikki.jpg Kikki18.jpg 26.jpg asddfght.jpg Hotaru in a Dress.png|Hotaru in a cute lil' dress 0 w 0 Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters